


[podfic] People who used to be toads (who used to be people)

by reena_jenkins, the_ragnarok



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Creative Interpretation Of True Love's First Kiss, Drinking, Multi, Podfic, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From a tumblr prompt: “my best friend got turned into a frog and now i’m being the best wingman ever by carrying them around to bars and getting hot people to kiss them in hopes of hooking them up with their true love” AU</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] People who used to be toads (who used to be people)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People who used to be toads (who used to be people)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111630) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



  
  
****  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Threesome - M/M/M, Drinking, Tumblr Prompt  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:12:34  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_People%20who%20used%20to%20be%20toads%20\(who%20used%20to%20be%20people\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
